The Perfect Sin
by Heel Princess
Summary: Chris jericho and Kelly are invovled in a steamy affair but hes married and even though he loves her hes struggling with the idea of letting go of everythings hes ever known.And shes not so sure he actual does care...and what if someone came along who did
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers heres another new fic :) I felt i needed to do this because they are my fav current roster pairing and the pics that surfaced made me. Read and review please :)**

He pushed her back against the hotel wall inadvertently knocking a lamp off a table in the process, but he didn't care about the sound of shattering glass at the moment, or the mess it would be to clean up in the morning. Right now all he cared about was tasting her and fulfilling the desire within him by having her delicious thighs draped around his waste.

A moan arose from her stomach and escaped through her barley parted lips, she needed this too...he knew it and he was more then happy to satisfy her. Reaching out she grabbed his shirt collar roughly, trying to hold him closer against her even if it was seemingly impossible at the moment. She must have realized this too because her grip on him soon became a violent tugging on his dress shirt, tearing at the stiff cotton to desperately undue the buttons.

Chris smirked at the young girl in his arms as she fought to peal the fabric down over his shoulders, a week had obviously been too long for her to and it excited him to know that he had just as much of an affect on her as she had on him.

"Please," She panted, grinding forward against him, making her intentions clear, "I want you now."

His thumbs found there way into the front of her jeans as he unbuttoned them, rolling them down over her bronzed legs...legs that by now were all too familiar to him.

"Patience," He responded, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, "I've missed you too but I don't want to rush this...I love taking my time with you."

Kelly giggled as he kissed a path of destruction all the way up behind her ear before her hand found its way onto the back of his head and the other one remained wrapped around his now naked waist. "And boys call me a tease."

He laughed back and grabbed one of her legs, placing around his abdomen, "God, you're so fucking sexy." He groaned repeating his actions with the other leg. The Florida resident smiled back at him, hooking both her arms around his neck.

The Canadian proceeded to carry her over to bed, laying her down and climbing on top to lock his mouth with hers. Their tongues fought urgently for dominance over each other, each person longing to be the one in control. Of course Chris was the one who had the most power in the situation, and unless the mood struck him he wasn't about to let go of that fact either.

She arched her back off the mattress when his coarse hands trailed up over her thighs, he could feel the heat radiating from her skin and he couldn't wait to feel his own flesh against hers.

Reluctantly Chris climbed off of her and retreated to the foot of the king size bed. She of course sat up suddenly confused, but her dumbfounded expression was soon replaced by a smirk of her own when she saw him yanking on his belt buckle. She looked absolutely mischievous sitting there as she parted her legs just a little, giving him a better view of the red panties she was sporting that evening.

Chris winked at her and kicked out of his jeans before rejoining her on the soft mattress. The way it absorbed his weight let him know that he would hate to sleep on it, but lucky for him he wouldn't be doing much sleeping, not tonight anyway. Because the look on her face let him know that she was determined to make the best of the time they had in case it was another week before they got more alone time together. Not that he was complaining.

* * *

It didn't take long for the former champion to discard of her lingerie and start a trail of kisses down her torso towards his destination. Then as soon as his mouth did fall on her a sharp hiss eased out of her throat. He adored that sound, and every other little one she would make in response to him, Chris had found himself growing accustomed to a lot of things about the blonde woman.

Later in the night Chris laid awake, Kelly's head still resting on his chest, "Barbie, psst B are you awake?" He asked quietly, brushing his hands through the soft tendrils of her hair. She didn't stir, not that he really expected her too, she usually did sleep pretty sound after they been wrapped up in each other for hours.

But just like every night they spent together now that the sex was over a familiar uneasy feeling was dwelling inside him. It was something he kept hoping would go away, yet it never did. Even though he had been seeing the younger woman for some time now the guilt never did subside.

Easing his way out of bed he made his way across the hotel room floor in search of his pants, and when he found the denim slipped his hand into the pocket. When he found what it was that he was looking for he made his way back to the safety of the covers and laid the contents of his fist on the night table. His wedding ring bounced around on the wood until the spin slowed down enough for it to fall flat on its side. All Chris could do was stare at the gold loop, he didn't know how this had become his life. It was like it was all a dream, but what he had done he couldn't undue and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He felt bad for what he was doing to Jessica, but that didn't mean he could stop.

Rolling over he looked at Barbie Blank instead, she looked perfect there beside him, her skin damp from their encounter, her long hair dishevelled this way and that around her porcelain face. Perfect wasn't supposed to exist, but it was the best word he could think of to describe her, and the only other thing he could come up with besides that was sin. Chris decided to settle for both, because she was both and he liked her that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I havent touched this in forever and got randomly inspired for it today. sorry about that, Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming : ) oh and im pretending that they are still on the same brand. **

Something stirred Kelly from her rest, there seemed to be noise moving around her as she tried to fight off being woken up completely. It was no use of course since the promise of more sleep had seemed to move on. Stretching her arms out under the pillows and rolling over she reluctantly opened her eyes.

Yet when she did she was surprised to find that Chris was no longer beside her, and then she heard the final noise...the click of the hotel door closing. She sat up suddenly, realising he was indeed gone, all his clothes now absent from the floor like last night hadn't even happened.

It wasn't the first time he had bailed on her of course, he usually didn't stick around long the morning after. And she tried to understand his point about the risks of them being seen together, but it still didn't make it hurt any less, or change the fact that she wanted him to stay.

Crawling out from under the covers she moved to the bathroom to clean up, but no amount of water could wash him from her. Somehow his scent seemed to linger on her body like it was embedded within her skin for eternity.

She knew that he hated what he was doing with her, she knew that he still loved his wife and hated that he was trampling the vows he made in front of both her and god. Deep down she felt like it wasn't only eating his soul but hers as well, because as much as her love for him was pure she knew it was wrong. She didn't want to be a home wrecker, he had children, a wife, he had a completely different life without her in it...he got married when she was twelve years old for Christ's sake.

And while the age thing didn't exactly bother her, it didn't exactly help the tender situation either. It probably bothered other people though, because she wasn't going to lie to herself and pretend that nobody knew about them. Because secrets always come out and the harder you try to hide something the more likely it is to come to light. Somebody must have seen something by now, because this wasn't a new thing, it had been going on quite a while in fact. And in the cartoon world that is wrestling, gossip spreads like wild fire. But if anyone had seen anything, they thankfully weren't saying anything.

Barbie wanted to walk away, she wanted a real relationship, but she had fallen for Chris instead. And as lustful as they were she really did love him, it wasn't just about sex, it was about feeling like for once in her life that she was where she was supposed to be. He made her feel like a princess, like nobody else in the world could ever take her place, like she was the only one in the room and like he would die without her.

Yet then he would turn around and have these cold spots, like his running out on her this morning...it made her wonder if everything was just a lie or if he was just having cold feet about destroying a marriage that was already crumbling down around him. It was all too confusing for her and she'd give anything to feel like she knew what was happening with her own life again.

Her cell phone started ringing on the night stand and Kelly quickly got out of the shower to answer it, "Hello?" She said anxiously, hoping she'd gotten to it before the caller had hung up.

"Hey,"

A smile took over the blondes face, "Hey Mickie."

"Where are you?" The brunette said quickly, her voice sounding less then cheerful.

Barbie was suddenly stricken with panic at the tone of her friends voice, afraid that something was terribly wrong, "I'm in bed why? Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"Just stay where you are ok?"

The blonde clutched the phone tightly, "You're scaring me."

"I'll be there in a minute." And with the last sentence out of her mouth the brunette hung up the phone, seemingly preparing to race over to see Kelly.

It was only a matter of seconds before there was a knock on the blonde's door, which she answered with both fear and curiosity. "Mickie, what is it, please just say something." She blurted, watching the shocked looking brunette walk past her to sit on the bed.

She didn't answer her right away, instead she flipped open the laptop she had been toting under her arm and flipped it open. "You know how you lost your camera last week and then it mysteriously turned up?" Mickie asked the Florida native, to which Kelly then responded with a nod, "Well I think someone had it in the meantime."

"What do you mean?" Barbie asked, baffled as to what was going on. "Why would you think someone had my camera when it was missing?"

Mickie punched a few keys and then turned the computer around so Kelly could see it, "Because these just turned up online."

The Jacksonville native dropped to her knees to stare at the screen, suddenly finding it hard to breath

at the site before her. "No." She breathed out, unable to look away from the pictures of her and Chris, dancing and drinking together and winced when she saw the one of them kissing. They weren't the most steamy thing to ever make it to the dirt sheets, they could be confused for borderline friendly, but she knew that people would jump to the conclusion of them sleeping together... and they would of course be a hundred percent right.

Mickie closed up the laptop and got down on the floor with her best friend, "I'm sorry I had to be the one to show you that, but I didn't want you to be alone when you saw that they had leaked onto the net."

"This can't be happening," Kelly said softly, burying her face in Mickie's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the Virginia native. "Chris is going to kill me..." She whimpered, the tears begging to well up eyes before free-falling down her cheeks.

Stroking the back of her hair Mickie rocked with her, "No he's not honey, this isn't your fault."

"But now Jess is gonna find out about us, what if she leaves him Mickie? What if she takes his kids away from him?"

Mickie held her tighter, "Well he should have thought about that before he started all this with you."

"He's not a bad person Mickie, and I could have easily said no to him." Barbie confessed, feeling the need to make sure Mickie knew all that she was feeling.

"I know," She replied, "Nobody's innocent here, I'm just saying that it takes two to tango B, and he's the one with the family."

Pulling back the blondes face found her hands, "And I'm the one tearing it apart."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for another chapter, and a new character in this chapter lol. hope anyone who is reading this is enjoying it and im hoping to get really into it as well :D Review pleaseeeee**

Kelly sucked in her breath, afraid to even breath when she saw him, she hadn't seen him in two days and she was dreading his reaction. He was making his way down the hallway of the arena, met by the cheers and snickers of their fellow co-workers. Chris looked at everyone bewildered, appearing as though he was trying to figure out what was going on.

And then it hit her, he didn't know.

"B do you have any idea why I'm suddenly the main topic of interest for the roster." The blonde man asked, walking up to the young woman who he hoped had all the answers.

She bit down on the nail of her index finger, her nervous habit getting the best of her as she tried to fight off his eye contact, "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" He asked confused, wondering what it was that everyone knew that he didn't.

The Florida native was about to speak, but she didn't get the chance to before John Cena walked up behind Chris, gripping his shoulder. "So this is why you haven't been spending time with the boys," The champion said smiling, "And why I haven't been able to talk this one into bed with me," He continued, winking seductively in Kelly's direction.

Chris' expression changed quickly, and he looked as though he had walked into oncoming traffic. "I don't know what you're going on about Cena."

"Oh come off it Jerky," John said laughing, "Everyone's seen these a hundred times by now, no use on denying it any longer...." He then proceeded to pull out his cell phone and start up his browser before scrolling down the page to show Chris the pictures. "You're secrets out...and may I just say...kudos."

Snatching the phone from the other man's hands Chris hurled it to the floor. "Get out of here Cena."

John held up his hands defensively before slinking away, realising that he had just been the one to let the cat out of the bag.

"So this is why you've been avoiding my calls?" Chris yelled, picking up the broken phone. "You didn't want to tell me? What did you just think that if you pretended the pictures didn't get out that it would all fix itself?"

She suddenly felt weak, she couldn't handle this, "No I thought you already knew and that you were calling to freak out at me."

He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into another room, not wanting anymore of their dirty laundry airing out to the world, "So then I had to find out like this? I had to be publicly humiliated like this?"

"I'm sorry," She said faintly, her head falling forward, unable to look at him. He was just so angry, she'd never seen him like that before. "I never meant for this to happen..."

Chris let go of his hold on her, "How the hell did this happen?"

"My camera was stolen..." Kelly replied softly, ashamed that this was all her fault.

His brows lowered as his rage built up inside of him, "And you didn't that maybe it was a good idea to tell me this? You knew those pictures were on there Barbie, and you knew that they couldn't get out. If I had of known that it was missing I could have tried to pay off the dirt sheet owners not to spread them around."

"It showed up like two days later...I didn't think...."

He cut her off, "You never think."

A silent tear ran down her face, "I'm so sorry Chris, this is the last thing I ever wanted..."

Running a hand back through his hair Chris seemed to be fighting back tears of his own, "What's Jess going to say..." He mumbled, "What about Vince, huh Kell? What if I loose my job over this shit?

The blonde couldn't of anything to say but, "I love you."

Chris' eyes moved back to her, seeming to show a glimpse of his heart when he met her stare. "I don't know what else I can say to you right now."

She moved over to where he was standing, trying to hug him. And while he didn't push her off he didn't return the embrace, he refused to wrap his arms around her. "I think you should go."

Reluctantly she let go of him, scared that it would be the last time she ever felt his body close to hers. But she simply nodded and turned to go, knowing she had no right to fight him...if he wanted her away from him well then she planned to give him the space he desired.

As she closed the door behind her and re-entered the busy hallway the tears began to flow freely from her eyes, she just couldn't stop crying. She felt like she was screaming on the inside, her heart beat pumping viciously in her ears...

She had no idea what she would do or where she'd go, because she had planned to room with Chris that night. And even after she found out about the pictures she hadn't thought about somewhere else to stay, she was too devastated. Mickie wasn't booked on Raw that night so she wasn't going to be around to room with, and with a lot of the divas either not her friends or rooming with their boyfriends or each other she felt as those her options were limited. The hotel would be too full to get her own room and she didn't know anyone in town. Kelly could only think of one other place to go, or rather the only other person she knew to go to...

* * *

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the dark haired man moved to the door... someone had been knocking on it vigorously and had disrupted the sleep he was trying to find. He hadn't been back from Raw that long and since he assumed that most everyone else was gone out to the clubs he wasn't expecting any visitors.

Opening the door slowly he was startled when he felt someone instantly wrap their arms around him. He looked down quickly to see a blonde head resting against his chest, "Barbie?" She looked up at him meekly, her eyes full of tears as more ran down her face.

"I didn't know where else to go, Phil." She sobbed, holding onto him as tightly as possible.

One hand moved around her while the other gently stroked the back of her hair, "Babs what's wrong?" He asked softly, hating the sight of her in pain.

"I've really messed up this time." She confessed, burying her face into his t-shirt. "I don't know what to do."

He just held her tighter, "Shhhh, it'll be ok. Just come in a sit down and tell me all about it."

She moved out of his embrace and he put an arm around her shoulder as they walked into the hotel room together, Punk closing the door behind them with his foot. He thought he would be asleep by now, but it turned out he was going to have a long night after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for another chapter lol, hopefully my ideas wont dry up lol. review please :)**

She sat on the edge of the bed practically shaking as Punk handed her a glass of water, "So let me get this straight, you are having an affair with Chris and now there are pictures of you two together on the internet?"

Nodding reluctantly the blonde sipped the water, her tears had finally subsided from explaining what had happened to Phil, "Yup,that's about the gist of it," She responded softly, "Things couldn't get much worse."

He took a seat beside her, "They aren't _those_ kind of pictures are they?"

Barbie shot him a glance, "God no, I thought you knew me better then that."

"I do, and didn't think they were," He said quickly, trying to cover his ass, "I just had to be sure."

Flopping back onto the mattress she sighed, "How did I end up in this situation?"

Phil laid back beside her, looking over at her worried face, "I don't know, but I can't help but feel like it's partially my fault."

"How is any of this your fault?" She asked him, the confusion in her voice.

His smile seemed to fade, "Because I broke up with you."

"That was no reason for me to run into Chris's arms, besides it was the right thing to do Philip. We were on different shows, we wouldn't be seeing each other as much and we had already been growing apart."

Reaching out he took her hand, "But maybe if I fought for us..."

"Maybes and what if's can't change things, and it might not have made a difference anyway. The point is I wound up with a man who I knew was off limits and I didn't care." She tried to offer him a smile, "That could never be you're fault."

It was his turn to sigh, "But I heard rumours you were seeing a married man, I should have said something to you."

She touched his face tenderly, "You're sweet, but it wouldn't have changed my mind." And it really wouldn't have, she had fallen for Chris head over heels, and nothing and no one would have stopped her from perusing him. She knew that it was wrong when it started, it even felt wrong for a little while and she had almost ending things...but she couldn't do it, she was hooked. "God that must make me a horrible person..."

He shook his head , "No it makes you human, everybody makes mistakes Babs...then you grow as a person by learning from those mistakes."

"But what if it doesn't feel like a mistake?" She said questioningly, "I know it's wrong, but at the same time it feels right when I'm with him...like it's where I'm supposed to be."

Phil didn't say anything at first, he just stayed silent trying to think of what he could say. He didn't want to encourage her behaviour but he also didn't want to say anything to make her anymore upset. Instead he opted to slightly change the subject. "So what are you going to do?" He asked, his voiced hushed as he watched her.

Barbie looked away, "I guess all I can do is wait."

He ran a hand over her shoulder, "Maybe it will all blow over."

"Somehow I doubt that very much."

The dark haired man offered her a friendly smile, "I firmly believe that things will work out the way they are supposed to. Maybe they won't be what you want right now, but everything happens for a reason B."

She shifted her weight on the mattress so that she was facing him, "Do you really believe that?"

"Absolutely..."

Barbie tucked a hand under her head as she laid there, "I know we haven't really talked much since we broke up, that's entirely my fault and I apologize, I was so angry with you for something I knew had been coming." He tried to tell her that she didn't need to apologize but she wouldn't let him. "In fact I would have completely understood if you had slammed the door in my face earlier, and maybe this is too much to ask of you but I have no where else to go...can I stay here?"

"Of course you can, I'm always going to be here for you Babs." He told her, brushing the hair from her face. Phil didn't know why but from the very first time he'd seen her he knew he'd always have a soft spot for that face.

* * *

Chris paced back and forth the floor of his hotel room, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next. From what he could gather the pictures had been out in the open for a few days now, long enough for everyone on the roster to know about them...which meant that it was a distinct possibility that Jess had already seen them.

She had yet to contact him but that could be good or bad, depending on which way he looked at it. Maybe she didn't call because she didn't know, or maybe she hadn't called because she was refusing to speak to him.

He had no idea what to do, "Call her or don't call her," Chris said allowed, "Come on think Irvine, what to do..."

Even if she didn't know he knew he had to tell her, because she _would _find out, there was no getting out of this one. But he didn't know if he should call her and break the news before she got it from someone else or if he should wait util he got home tomorrow...because it seemed like something he should do in person. Spilling it out over the phone where she couldn't get in his face or hit him like he deserved to be seemed cowardly to the Canadian.

Clutching his cellphone tightly he sighed, it truly was a loose-loose situation.

Before he had a chance to think about things any further the phone began to ring in his hand. Flipping it open the caller I.D read "Jess" and he knew then that he was going to have to deal with everything sooner rather then later. "Hey," He said softly, placing the cell to his ear, unsure of anything else he really could say.

"How dare you!" She screamed violently, causing Chris to have to pull the phone away from him.

She knew.

"Jess, I..."

His wife cut him off, "I have never been so embarrassed and humiliated in my entire life Christopher. I have my mother, and my friends calling and apologizing to me before I even know what the hell is going on. How could you do this to me?" She asked him, her angry tone subsiding and her voice beginning to break.

She was crying.

"To us..." The blonde woman continued. "Do you know how many times I've defended you? People always ask how can you be with a wrestler? You know they are all chronic cheaters who care about nothing but themselves. I would tell them they were wrong Chris, that you weren't like everyone else. That you were a father and husband first and wrestler second...and now I'm finding out that you're no different from every other ass hole on the roster."

"Jess please..."

Once again she cut him off, "I'm doing the talking here Chris, you listen...and listen clearly...don't come home. I don't want to see you right now, for the first time in over ten years. Chris I'm telling you to stay on the road...don't call me...don't email me, don't try to contact me in anyway. If I want to talk to you, then I'll find you, but for now, leave me the hell alone."

He tried again, "Jess..."

But she was gone, and he was left alone with nothing more then the dial tone.

For once in his life he felt powerless, and there was nothing he could do but lay back and take it.

Sliding out of his jeans he crawled into the hotel bed to be with his thoughts, his mind drifted to the pain that Jessica must be feeling. He never wanted to hurt her, he loved her...but lately he had been finding himself detached from the woman he used to hold above everything else. Like they were drifting apart.

And then Barbie came to him asking for his advice on her matches and if he could maybe help her in her quest to become a better a better performer. His role changed from mentor to friend, and then from friend to lover and he found himself happier with her then he had been in a long time.

His guilt was eating him alive but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from wondering where Barbie was. Chris felt horrible for the way he had treated her, and he wished he could say that he was sorry. But he knew that it was best for everyone involved if he just stayed away...


End file.
